Glasgow, Montana
|area_code = 406 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 30-31075 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0771793 |footnotes = }} Glasgow is a city in and the county seat of Valley County, Montana, United States, with an estimated population of 3,380 . History American Indians inhabited the region for centuries, and extensive buffalo and pronghorn antelope herds provided ample food for the nomadic tribes. The Nakoda, Lakota and Dakota peoples alternately inhabited and claimed the region from the 16th to the late 19th centuries. In 1804 the Lewis and Clark expedition came within 15 miles of the future site of the city of Glasgow and noted the extensive herds of buffalo and various game. In 1851 the US government formed the first treaty with the Native American tribes, in 1885 the tribes engaged in the last known buffalo hunt in the region, and in 1887 a treaty was signed where the tribes surrendered , which led from 1888 to the formation of the Fort Peck Indian Reservation and the removal of the tribes from the Glasgow area . Glasgow was founded in 1887 as a railroad town by James J. Hill, who was responsible for creating many communities along the Hi-Line. The town was named after Glasgow in Scotland. Glasgow grew during the 1930s when President Franklin D. Roosevelt authorized the construction of the Fort Peck Dam, which became a major source of employment for the Glasgow area. During World War II the Glasgow Army Airfield housed the 96th Bombardment Squadron and 614th Bombardment Squadron, flying B-17 Flying Fortresses, at different times during the war. Starting in December 1944 a German POW camp was established at the facility, lasting until the end of the war. After the war ended the base was closed, and part of the facility eventually became the present day Glasgow Airport. Glasgow was the death place of Lieutenant Colonel Ronald Speirs, famed member of Easy Company, 101st Airborne. In the 1960s the population rose to about 6,400 due to the nearby presence of the Glasgow Air Force Base, (SAC air command and housing B-52 bombers) used during the Vietnam War and the earlier part of the Cold War. A significant amount of mid-century modern and Googie-style architecture was built in Glasgow at this time, much of which survives. After the de-activation and closure of the base in 1969, Glasgow's population declined to about half its one-time size by 1990, when the loss rate stabilized. Glasgow currently functions as the major regional administrative, shopping and services hub for Valley County and some of the areas beyond. architecture in Glasgow, June 2012]] Geography and climate Glasgow is located at (48.198252, −106.635402). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. The town has an elevation of and overlooks the Milk River Valley. Glasgow experiences a semi-arid climate (Köppen climate classification [[Cold semi-arid climate|''BSk]]) with long, cold, dry winters and hot, dry summers. Tornadoes are a rare occurrence. Two F2 tornadoes did however, hit the Glasgow area on June 25, 1975.http://www.tornadohistoryproject.com/custom/3122283 |source 2= The Weather Channel (Records) |date=April 2011}} Economy As of May 2012, the major industries present in Glasgow are retail (23% of employment), public administration (16%), construction (14%), and health care and social assistance (7%). Despite its agricultural past, farmers and farm services only took up 4% of employment. The unemployment rate is 4.4%.http://www.city-data.com/city/Glasgow-Montana.html The median home price was an estimated $82,005 in 2009. Education Glasgow is served by the Glasgow School District. There are three public schools in the district: Glasgow High School, the East Side School, and Irle Elementary. Glasgow High School has a student population of 244. The remaining K–8 schools have 566 students, for a total of 810 in the public school system. For Glasgow's residents aged 25 years and over, 81.5% of them attained at least a high school diploma, with 17.0% attaining at least a bachelor's degree, with 6.2% attaining a graduate or professional degree. Sports The Scotties of Glasgow High School have won 46 Montana State Championships in their storied history. Glasgow High School currently offers twelve sports for students grades 9–12 (football, volleyball, boys and girls cross country, wrestling, boys and girls basketball, softball, boys and girls track and field, and boys and girls golf.) They have been competing at the Class B level (40 teams) in the MHSA (Montana High School Association) since the 1992–93 school year. The school is most well known for their Boys Wrestling and Girls Cross Country Programs. They have won 12 state championships and an all-class state record 30 state trophies in Boys Wrestling. They have also won an all–class state record 16 Girls Cross Country Championships. The Glasgow Reds baseball team competes at the Montana American Legion Class A level (33 teams). They have two state runner-up finishes in their programs history in 2000 and 2012 and two 3rd place finishes in 1999 and 2013. Crime There were no reports of rape or murder occurring in Glasgow in 2010, compared with one murder the previous year, and 16 incidents of rape from 2003-2008. Overall, the crime rate to 2010 appears to be in a general downward trend, and is well below the national average. A new Sheriff's Detention Facility was completed in April 2011 at a cost of $3.16 million. The facility, located downtown, is and has 26 beds, replacing the 16 beds of the previous jail. The detention center houses inmates from local police and Sheriff, as well as regional inmates for agencies such as the FBI, Federal Marshall and State Police and has an average of 16 inmates on any given day. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census Montana Cities/Towns: 1890–2000 }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 3,250 people, 1,479 households, and 834 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 1,653 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.8% White, 0.2% African American, 4.5% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.8% of the population. There were 1,479 households of which 26.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.5% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 43.6% were non-families. 39.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.13 and the average family size was 2.85. The median age in the city was 45.6 years. 22.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.3% were from 25 to 44; 28% were from 45 to 64; and 22.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.8% male and 52.2% female. The median income for a household in the city was $35,504. 14.5% of the population were below the federal poverty line, compared to 15.1% for the USA as a whole. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 3,253 people, 1,395 households, and 852 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 1,609 housing units at an average density of 1,142.7 per square mile (440.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 93.91% White, 0.12% African American, 3.50% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.31% from other races, and 1.75% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.08% of the population. There were 1,395 households out of which 27.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.7% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.9% were non-families. 34.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.87. In the city the population was spread out with 23.7% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 24.2% from 25 to 44, 23.9% from 45 to 64, and 21.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 88.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,491, and the median income for a family was $42,847. Males had a median income of $29,762 versus $16,496 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,246. About 4.9% of families and 9.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 18.1% of those age 65 or over. Notable natives and residents * Stacy Edwards – actress. * Michael McFaul – former United States Ambassador to Russia. * Donald Grant Nutter, 15th Governor of Montana * Steve Reeves – bodybuilder and actor. * Jerry Rosholt, journalist and author. * Brian Salonen, National Football League player. * Ronald Speirs, U.S. Army officer, portrayed in the mini-series Band of Brothers. * Anthony Washington, Three-time Olympic athlete (discus). * Julie Golob, professional markswomen and competition shooter. * Ann Hould-Ward Tony-winning costume designer. Transportation Rail Glasgow is on the Hi-Line of the BNSF Railway and is served daily westbound and eastbound by Amtrak's Empire Builder route. Air Glasgow is served by Glasgow Airport and has daily commercial service to Billings. Roads Glasgow is located on U.S. Highway 2, which is a major east-west traffic corridor of the northern Great Plains region. Montana Highway 24 passes nearby the city, a major north-south route connecting southern Montana to Canada. No Interstates run near the region. Media and entertainment * ''The Glasgow Courier is the newspaper of record for Glasgow and the surrounding area. The award-winning publication has been active in Valley County since 1913. * KLTZ AM 1240 * KLAN (FM) FM 93.5 * K18BN-D (18.1 PBJ) UHF 18 References External links * GlasgowMontana.com website Category:Cities in Montana Category:Cities in Valley County, Montana Category:County seats in Montana Category:Settlements established in 1887